


PDA is underrated

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: JIBCON 2013 shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slips into the room and goes straight over to his friend who’s bent over a table (not that way) signing something from a fan, probably writing something offensive or sarcastic, and Jensen folds himself over Misha’s back before stealing the pen out of his hand. It says a lot about them that Misha doesn’t even tense up or react in anyway other than smile a little and look over his shoulder, “I’m going to need that pen, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA is underrated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote cockles because of [this](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/50777715192/misha-collins-madinaaa15-i-was-at-jib4-now)… oops?
> 
> cross posted from tumblr [here](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/50790682428/i-wrote-cockles-because-of-this-oops-its-a-bad).

It’s a bad idea and Jensen knows it. Misha’s in the middle of a fucking signing for christ’s sake - it’s  _literally_  the last place on the planet that he should be doing this - but he doesn’t really care. 

Jensen’s walking by the room when he takes an abrupt turn and decides to go in. It’s easy enough (not like the fans waiting for him are going anywhere, if any got to his signing early) and in his experience, all of his worst ideas are easy enough to execute. But again, it’s really hard to care when Misha is… well…  _Misha_. 

He slips into the room and goes straight over to his friend who’s bent over a table (not  _that_  way) signing something from a fan, probably writing something offensive or sarcastic, and Jensen folds himself over Misha’s back before stealing the pen out of his hand. It says a lot about them that Misha doesn’t even tense up or react in anyway other than smile a little and look over his shoulder, “I’m going to need that pen, you know.” 

“Hmmm,” Jensen hums and looks at the autograph thus far (‘ _To my biggest fan - that title belongs to J’_ ) before adding his own signature to the book (right under Misha’s unfinished one, ‘ _Yeah, Jared’s his biggest fan - J’_ ). “Looks like you’re done with it.”

Misha huffs a little laugh when he reads it and takes the pen back so he can sign his name at least, making no move away from Jensen, “You do realize that we are in a room of fangirls, right Jen?” 

The sigh that answers him is long suffering and only marginally overdramatic as Jensen takes his time moving off of Misha’s back, pressing a quick kiss to the back of his neck and nuzzling into the side of his hair a little, “You know, if you’re going to keep being so responsible, you’re definitely not getting laid tonight…”

“And here I was thinking that you loved me,” Misha deadpans as he looks over his shoulder at Jensen, who’s still standing close enough to be eye-level  but Jensen doesn’t miss the twinkle in his eye. 

Before he even has any time to think about it, Jensen smiles and pulls Misha’s chin over with his hand before pressing their cheeks together and murmuring, “Course I love you, Mish. Why’d you think I’m here?”

When he steps back, a normal distance away this time, Misha smiles at him and Jensen forgets about everything else for a moment. This is why he ignored the voice in his head that told him stopping in here was a bad idea - because anything that gets Misha to smile at him like that, even for a moment, is totally worth whatever drama it produces. One of the event staff clearing her throat reminds him that Jensen has a place to be of his own right now and smiles one last time at Misha before turning to leave. On his way out he squeezes Misha’s shoulder and doesn’t have to look to know his reaction (slightly dazed smile, the same one he has that makes Jensen’s heart skip a beat) or to know that Misha just went back to signing the fan’s book, probably writing something snarky about Jensen being heavy in it.

He’s happy the whole rest of the day.

And Misha  _definitely_  got laid later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing rpf :s   
> they just make it too easy you guys!


End file.
